


Together: A Donutverse Futuredrabble

by nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Beatboxing, Donutverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happy ending, for those of you who don't mind skipping to the last page of the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together: A Donutverse Futuredrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knittycat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/gifts).



> This was written as part of a present for knittycat's 1 year anniversary of writing fic. Several of us wrote 365-word pieces from various 'verses to celebrate. I'll have you know it's very hard to write a piece that's exactly 365 words long.
> 
> I'm posting this now because sometimes it's hard to look ahead and have hope, when things are complicated and crazy, but I wanted you to know I always knew there would be a happy ending.
> 
> -amy

 

**December 2026**

"Dad?"

Finn looked up from the incident reports he was reviewing – honestly, he didn't think he'd been that destructive in middle school, and he felt stupidly old for even having that thought – and smiled at Beth, standing in the doorway to his office with a puzzled expression. "Yes, sweet pea?"

Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I came back from class and heard Papa… making funny noises with his mouth."

Finn got up from his desk and came out to the second floor landing, looking down over the railing, and listened carefully for Puck's noises in the kitchen. After a moment, he laughed to himself. _Now I really feel old._ "He's beatboxing. Uh… he's simulating the sounds of the percussion part."

Now she really looked confused. "Why doesn't he just have you play the drums?"

"I have no idea," Finn confided. "But he doesn't sound half bad. I'd completely forgotten he could even do that." They listened again, leaning on the railing together, petite and blonde and tall and graying. "Who's in there singing with him?"

"Daddy Blaine and Daddy Kurt," she said, tugging on a curl.

_Oh, this was too perfect._ "Let's sneak downstairs and surprise them," he suggested, and took her hand.

They tiptoed down the staircase and paused outside the swinging door to the kitchen.

"We sang this song together a long time ago, right after Daddy Blaine first came to live with us," Finn explained in a whisper. "I can't believe they still remember it."

She poked him. "You have a part, too?"

They heard Blaine say, "You're singing that part wrong, baby," and Kurt reply, haughty as always, "I think you need to listen a little more closely," and both Finn and Beth attempted, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"I think we're found out," Beth said, and sure enough, seconds later, Puck's head popped around the swinging door and grinned at them. Finn just raised one eyebrow.

"Beatboxing?"

"All right, all right." Puck reached out both hands and took Finn's and Beth's, tugging them toward the door. "It wasn't complete without your part, anyway. Come on, sweet pea. Come listen to your dads make some old fashioned harmonies."

* * *

<http://youtu.be/C3OU4y6_8QU>

 

_We didn't know what would become_   
_Of this crazy combination_   
_We came from different schools with different rules_   
_But the same appreciation for_

_Voices singing out harmony_   
_Separated individually, but together – together_   
_I don't know what I would do_   
_Without the other two_

_We kicked on in to the groove_   
_The day we started jammin'_   
_The song was fine, a cappella time_   
_First Finn, Kurt, Puck and then add Blaine in_

_Voices singing out harmony_   
_Separated individually, but together – together_   
_I don't know where I would be_   
_Without the other three_

_One of these days, gonna make a deal_   
_Cause I think we got something real special_   
_Something real_   
_Don't know where I would be_

_What do you know, we're a band_   
_Banded like some brothers_   
_Just give us a tune, microphone in one hand_   
_We'll sing it like no others_

_Voices singing out harmony_   
_Separated individually, but together – together_   
_I don't know where I would be_   
_Without my family_

_\- The Blenders, "Together"_


End file.
